Wooden joists are used in a number of building applications. They include top and bottom elongated chords with intervening web members or boards joined to the chords.
Prefabricated joists typically include I-joist sections at the joist ends. The end sections are trimmable to quickly adjust the length of the resulting joist. However, these joists are typically supported by their bottom chord, i.e. bottom-chord bearing chord, when mounted to walls, beams, and the like. Joist hangers, i.e. metal connectors used to transfer loads from one member to another, are required to provide the appearance of a top-chord bearing joist. This appearance can be advantageous since at least a portion of the bearing structure, either beams or wall sections, is hidden inside the floor.
There is thus a need for mounting joists having an I-joist end section in a top-chord bearing configuration, meaning that they are supported by the underside of the top chord, so that the top chord extends longitudinally beyond the bottom chord.